


Shaded by Him

by ClaraxBarton



Series: Kinktober2019 [27]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Steve Rogers, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/pseuds/ClaraxBarton
Summary: The sex is actually pretty good, but Bucky doesn't even remember the guy's name.





	Shaded by Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hawksonfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/gifts).

> For Arson... here's your voyeurism!!!  
<3
> 
> Now beta read by the amazing Ro!!!

* * *

* * *

Bucky relaxed into the pillows and sighed in pleasure.

He could get used to this kind of Thursday night.

The guy riding his dick - blond hair a disaster before they’d even undressed, and now looking like nothing less than a haystack after a tornado, blue eyes bright and dark with lust, freckled cheeks flushed - was enthusiastic more than anything else.

And that was fine with Bucky, since the guy was the one putting in all the effort. His body was long and lean, athletic without looking ridiculous - though his abs legitimately looked photoshopped, and had Bucky feeling just the slightest bit self-conscious about the fact that  _ he _ didn’t have that kind of muscle definition.

The only problem, really, was that he couldn’t remember the guy’s name.

Bucky rolled his head and couldn’t help but grin at the sight of Steve.

His… whatever the hell Steve was - boyfriend, best friend, lover, partner, soul mate - was sprawled on the floor against the wall, one leg tucked under his ass so that he could use it to balance the sketchbook, while the other was kicked out. He still had his shirt on, but his pants and briefs were gone, leaving his hard dick bouncing against his arm and belly while he sketched furiously.

It was hot - adorable, but hot.

Bucky groaned, a little theatrically, to catch Steve’s attention.

Steve looked up, and Bucky caught his gaze, gestured to the guy on his dick with one hand and made a questioning expression on his face.

Steve snorted, shook his head, and smirked like the asshole he was.

“Clint,” Steve called out.

Fuck. Right. Clint. Swimmer, Bucky remembered now. He was a senior - a criminal justice major. They had picked him up at the bar near their apartment - an easy target for Bucky once Steve had gotten him on-board with the whole ‘rail a stranger so I can draw it’ plan.

Clint moaned, turned his head to the side and stared back at Steve.

“Yeah?” he asked, sounding a little breathless.

Steve’s smirk was still the kind that Bucky hated - loved, but hated.

“Pinch his nipples. He loves that.”

Bucky absolutely did  _ not _ love it.

Clint complied.

“Harder,” Steve instructed, and Clint obeyed until Bucky was hissing in pain and thrusting up into Clint’s tight ass.

“Good boy,” Steve practically purred, and Clint shuddered and moaned.

Steve was a sadist. Bucky was a masochist, with the kind of fucked-up relationship with pain that meant he hated it but fucking loved it at the same time.

And apparently, Clint had a praise kink.

Steve laughed, and Clint’s already rosy cheeks turned red. The blush extended all the way down to his pecs.

“Now kiss him,” Steve said. “Let him fuck your mouth with his tongue just like he’s fucking your tight little ass, Clint.”

Clint practically threw himself onto Bucky, mashing his lips to Bucky’s a little clumsily. Bucky couldn’t really blame him.

Steve had that effect on people. Especially now, at twenty-three, with all traces of his skinny, sickly childhood behind him, and instead walking around in a body that looked carved by Raphael. Still, he’d always made Bucky melt, made Bucky desperate to give him whatever he wanted or needed, right from the day they’d met as eight-year-olds.

It was why they were both in California now, because Steve had found himself a mentor in Erskine for his MFA, and Bucky… Hell, Bucky figured one engineering school was as good as another. He could get his master’s degree anywhere if it meant being by Steve’s side.

It was also why Bucky was fucking another man for the first time in his life. Steve said jump, and Bucky had to ask how high. 

It was just the way things were, and Bucky would be damned if he wanted it to be any other way.

Clint moaned when Bucky fucked his tongue into his mouth, rough and wet and messy.

Yeah.

Bucky could definitely get used to this kind of Thursday night.

-o-

  
  
  



End file.
